Mine
by awestruckk
Summary: You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter, you are the best thing that's even been mine. Flare
1. Chapter 1

**Mine.**

I pushed open the small diner doors and heard the tiny bell on top ring as I entered. Gosh was I nervous. I looked around waiting to see someone, anyone. There were a couple people, mostly old couples and families, but not the one person I was looking for. I made my way over to they booth by the window and took my seat waiting to be served. I glanced around, my heart beating so fast it felt like it would jump out of my chest, the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't stop and then I saw him. He walked out of what I assumed to be the kitchen over to my table; hand on the back of his neck, eyes on ground.

"Welcome to Leo's Diner, I'm Mark and I'll be your waiter. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Eyes still focused on the paper I scanned my eyes over him and smiled slightly.

"Tea please," I spoke softly and Mark looked up from his pad and pencil. His eyes widened and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Clare? What…" He ran his fingers through his hair, "What are you doing here?". I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off.

"Fitzgerald! Enough with the chit chat and take the girls order. Your shift doesn't end for another 2 hours!" Mark rolled his eyes at the sound of his bosses voice. He groaned and turned his head to look at me again.

"Tea, right?" I nodded and he headed back towards the kitchen. I folded my hands in my lap and looked down smiling to myself. The butterflies were still flying freely, but it wasn't out of nervousness. It was out of excitement. I hadn't seen Mark in…a long time. Was it prom? Maybe graduation? I wracked my brain for the last time we had seen each other…

_Flashback_

_The music blasted out of the Torres house. The group of kids were in the basement, celebrating that they finally made it out of high school and were going off to college. Clare, Alli, Adam, Eli, Drew and Fiona were sitting on the couch sharing some drinks and memories. Adam and Fiona coupled on the love seat while Alli and Drew tried to stay far away from one another. Eli kept stealing glances at Clare, but she seemed to ignore him. They had broken up two weeks ago as a result of Eli cheating with a girl from his creative writing class at the University of Toronto. Clare shifted around on her seat, taking a tiny sip of her water. _

"_Clare, do you remember when we had to do Romeo and Juliet for Dawes and you got mad at Eli so you completely changed the ending? That was so funny!" Adam reminisced and laughed loudly. He was clearly drunk_

"_Yeah, wasn't that your guy's first kiss?" asked Drew, who pointed at Eli and Clare. Clare's cheeks reddened and Eli coughed. "You guys made such a good couple, weren't you voted most likely to get married or something like that? I'm surprised you didn't make it I mean-"_

"_Andrew!" Alli said loudly, stopping him from continuing his rant._

"_It's okay, I just need some fresh air," Clare excused herself from the party and walked out of the basement and up the stairs and out the door._

"_Clare! Clare, wait up," She turned and looked over her shoulder to see Eli running towards her down the driveway. Clare rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Clare!" She heard his footsteps pick up speed and soon he was in front of her stopping her. "Clare, look I know you're mad at me, and I know you don't want anything to do with me, but you've gotta hear me out!" Eli pleaded._

"_No, you made the choice, just leave me alone!" She tried to push him away but he gripped her arms tight._

"_Not until you listen!" Eli squeezed and his grip tightened. Clare let out a squeak._

"_Eli, you're hurting me!" She cried as his grip got tighter. "Eli, please!"_

"_She said let her go," Clare heard a deep voice say. Eli released his hands and looked to see where the voice was coming from. Out of the shadows came Fitz. Clare gasped at how much he had changed. He had gotten taller, his hair had grown a little, but he looked gentler. Eli scoffed and walked up to him._

"_Well, well, well, Fitzy's back in town eh? What are you gonna do Fitz? "Stab" me?" Eli chuckled and turned his attention back to me._

"_No, I'll just do this," Eli turned his head and was greeted by Fitz's fist to his jaw. Clare gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Now, leave her alone and don't touch her again. Got it?" Eli glared at Fitz and nodded. He walked back into the house, shaking his head. Clare looked Fitz up and down and he walked closer to her. "Sorry about that. He just…" Fitz sighed, "He shouldn't treat you that way,". Clare nodded and looked at her feet. "Here, let me walk you home," Clare looked up at him with a questioning eyes._

"_Why are you being so nice to me?" Clare asked._

"_Because I can," He smirked and Clare laughed softly. "Are you cold?"_

"_A little," Clare admitted. Fitz took off his jacket and draped it over Clares shoulders._

"_That was so cliché," Fitz laughed._

"_Pretty much," Clare laughed with him. They began walking down the road in a comfortable silence until Clare spoke up. "So, what have you been up to? I mean, did you go to college, or are you working?"._

"_I do some online classes, I can't exactly pay for college right now, but I'm working at this little place called Leo's Diner. It pays pretty well, and Leo is flexible with my hours so it works out pretty nicely. I'm home now because my little brother graduated from the 8__th__ grade a couple days ago. Gotta love family," Fitz laughed, "How about you? Where are you going to college?"._

"_York University, it's got a good teaching program, so I'm pretty excited about that," Fitz nodded his head and smiled. They continued to walk down the road until they made it safely to Clare's house. They walked up the pathway to her front door and stood there for a couple minutes._

"_So," Fitz started._

"_So," Clare copied._

"_I guess this is where we say goodnight?" Clare nodded and shrugged._

"_Well, um, goodnight Fitz," She moved to unlock the door but she was stopped suddenly._

"_I go by Mark now," Clare smiled and Mark smiled back._

"_Alright, well then, goodnight Mark," Clare corrected herself. Mark smiled and took a step closer to Clare, leaned down and kissed her gently._

"_Goodnight Clare," He whispered against her lips. Mark smiled at her one last time and moved to walk down the steps and back to his house._

Now

I looked up from my hands and smiled at the memory. Mark was coming back to my table with my tea. He placed it on the table and smiled at me. "You ready to order?" He asked. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"I, um, I'm not very hungry," I told him honestly. He sighed and smirked. "I just, I came to see you," My hands shook a little but he nodded.

"It's understandable, I mean, people do enjoy looking at me," I laughed and he smiled at me. "Well, I get off in about an hour. How about you come back then and we can go some where and catch up. Sound good?".

"Sounds great." I told him. He smiled. I stood up from my chair and began to walk out the door.

"Clare!" Mark called after me. I turned my head. "That will be 75 cents for the tea," He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mine, Chapter 2**

Mark and I decided to walk around the York campus. We were silent for a while, not knowing what to do or say. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable. We enjoyed each others company. With Eli, he always had talk. He wanted to know every single thing I was thinking, but with Mark, he didn't have to know anything. I felt like he could read me like a book. I looked over at him, noticing all he changes. He had grown up quite nicely. Still muscular and tall, but he wasn't as scary. He looked…perfect. I pinched my thigh to pull me out of the trance I was in and Mark looked down on me, giving me a look.

"What was that?" He asked, shooting up one of his eye brows. I laughed softly and shrugged.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," I told him. He shrugged and turned his focus back to the side walk in front of us.

"So, how's school? God, that sounded so stupid," He laughed. I smiled and looked up at him.

"It's pretty good. I love basically everything, except my roommate. Don't even get me started on her," I groaned and Mark laughed.

"What's so bad about her? Is she messy?"

"Messy, obnoxious, and she brings guys over all the time. My room always smells like sex. It's absolutely terrible," I covered my hand with my face.

"That's kind of gross. If you ever need a place to stay, my apartment is open," I took my hand off my face, stopped walking and looked up at him.

"What?"

"If it's that bad, you can stay the night with me. I've got a pretty comfortable couch, and it's not to far from campus. I mean, you don't have to. It's just an option," Mark shrugged and I smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot,". We continued to walk, talking about classes, work, life after Degrassi, anything. It became late and we eventually made it back to my dorm. "Really? For the love of God," I saw a sock on the door knob and groaned. I ripped the sock off the door and pounded on it.

"Come back later!" I head Cameron yell through the door.

"I need my school work, I can't come back later," I pounded on the door again. I heard Mark laughing behind me and I looked a him over my shoulder. "This is not funny! I have a paper due tomorrow for my psych class, how am I supposed to finish with her in there?" I heard the door unlock and Cameron stuck her head out.

"Here's your back pack, laptop and jacket. Come back tomorrow, okay?" She handed all my stuff to me and closed the door."

"You've got to be joking," I sighed and swung my backpack over my shoulder. I turned to look at Mark who was covering his mouth, laughing silently. "So, is the couch still open? Or do you already have a tenant for the night?" I smiled at him.

"I don't know, I'll have to check the guest list," He said sarcastically. Mark walked up to me, took my laptop and jacket and smiled. "Let's go," I nodded and we walked out to his car.

Marks POV

I pulled the apartment key out of my back pocket, unlocking the door and pushing it open. I walk into the front room sighing at the mess. "I'm sorry for, all this. I wasn't expecting company," I chuckled nervously.

"It's fine," Clare walked up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for letting me stay the night,". She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. I closed my eyes and smiled at the feeling of her lips on my skin. I felt her move away from me and I opened my eyes slowly and looked her backside up and down. I had liked…loved this girl since junior year of high school, and she was finally giving me a second chance. I wasn't about to go and fuck it up. I cleared my throat and placed her laptop on the coffee table.

"So, do you want a tour?" I joked. She smiled sweetly and place her backpack on the floor.

"Sure, show me around,".

"Well this is the living room, slash, kitchen. Anything in the fridge and cabinets is up for grabs if you get hungry," I walked towards the narrow hallway, "Bathroom," I pointed to the first door, "Closet," I pointed to the door on my left, "And my room," I pointed to the last door. "It's kind of small, but…it's home," I shrugged.

"It's lovely," Clare said quietly. I smirked and nodded. I opened the closet door and grabbed sheets and blankets for the couch. I walked over the her and place them on the couch.

"Any questions?" I cocked my head and smirked. She shook her head 'no' and smiled. "Alright, well then I'm going to take a shower. You should probably get started on that psych paper," She blushed and nodded. I turned to head into the bathroom.

"Um, Mark?" I stopped and turned to look at her. "Do you have any clothes I could borrow to sleep in?".

"In my room, the second drawer has some shirts and sweat pants," She nodded and I winked heading into the bathroom

I turned the hot water knob off and walked out into the cold air. I shivered and dried myself off and looked in the mirror. Clare Edwards is right outside that door. I smiled to myself and looked around for my clean change of clothes. Fuck. I wrapped my towel around my waist and headed out of the door.

"Oh! I-uh…" I walked into Clare, who apparently was jus going to knock on the door. She blushed when she realized all I was wearing was a towel.

"Let me just, um" I moved around the tight hall space. I ended up on the other side, our chests basically pressed together. "Sorry about that," I said nervously.

"You're totally fine," Clare breathed out. I looked down on her and smiled. I hoped she couldn't hear my heart that was beating 100 miles a second. Clare smiled slightly and blushed. I couldn't help it, I leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Clare was hesitant at first but caved after a couple seconds. I pulled her closer to me, if that was at all possible, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I bit her bottom lip, trying to deepen the kiss but Clare pulled away.

"I'm sorry, as much as I would love to continue this, I have to use the restroom," She blushed and unwrapped her arms.

"You're fine," I shrugged. She walked into the room and closed the door. I sighed and tried to regain composure. I headed into my bedroom and put on sweat pants and a white wife beater. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. This is going to be a long night. I walked back into the living room to see Clare sitting on the couch, Indian style with her lap top between her legs. I leaned against the wall and smiled at her. She looked up from her computer and smiled back at me.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your work," I joked.

"Three more sentences and I'll be done," She told me. I nodded and remained a statue against the wall. These past months have treated Clare well. Her curly hair had grown out some and her eyes, if possible, got bluer. She still had her same figure, which was fine with me. She was always beautiful. "Staring is rude, Mr. Fitzgerald," Clare shot me a look over her laptop. I smirked and shrugged.

"It's hard to take my eyes off you. Damn, Edwards, your turning me into the cheesiest thing ever," I chuckled. Clare giggled and I felt my body grow warm. The things this girl does to me.

"Well I apologize for your cheesy-ness, but fortunately for you, my essay is done," She smiled at me and closed her computer.

"Want me to proof read it for you?" I joked. Clare laughed and gave me a look.

"Do you really know anything about REM sleep and Freud?" I opened my mouth to say something witty, but quickly shut it and shook my head. "Thought so," I stuck out my tongue and walked over to join her on the couch. "So," Clare said as I sat down.

"So," I mocked her. She gave me a look and I smirked. "You look good in my clothes," I told her honestly. He face turned pink in an instant and smiled, sort of happy I could make her that way.

"You looked good in that towel," She replied and moved closer to me.

"Hm, really?" I scooted closer to her. She bit her lip and I leaned down towards closing my eyes slowly. Centimeters apart, Clare stopped me quickly.

"Mark, I don't think we should be doing this," I looked into her eyes and sighed.

"Alright," I leaned away from her and sat normally on the couch. "Can I ask why?", I waited for Clares response.

"Were not dating, were just I don't know… 'reconnecting' for the first time. I just…it's not a good idea," She grew quieter as her response went on. I waited a little while and then looked at her. I grabbed one of her hands and spoke.

"I was stupid during high school. I let you get away, and that is my biggest regret. I tried so hard to get you back, to get you to like me and, damn it Clare, I'm not letting you go again. If you don't like me, tell me now. Okay? I will just stop," Clare looked at me and shook her head.

"I can't tell you that. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night on my door step when you kissed me. I don't want to pass up another chance," I squeezed Clare's hand and smiled slightly at her.

"So," I said.

"Not this again," Clare sighed. I laughed.

"Can I at least kiss you?" I asked.

"That would be okay," Clare smiled and leaned closer to me. I leaned in and kissed her softly. She pulled away slowly and blushed. "Perfect," She whispered.

"I guess we have to make this official, don't we," I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Clare Edwards, will you be my girlfriend?" She giggled.

"Of course," She leaned back in a kissed my lips gently. I smiled and pulled her in closer.

"You know, you don't have to sleep on the couch if you don't want to. My bed is pretty comfortable," I told her. She smiled and tried to look innocent.

"But, where will you sleep?" Clare widened her eyes.

"Right next to you," I kissed her forehead. She stood up and began walking towards the hallway.

"Well, are you coming?" Clare turned and winked at me. I stood up and took her hand, smiling at my beautiful girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mine, Chapter 3**

_6 months later_

Clare's POV

I unlocked and pushed open the apartment door. "Mark?" I called out, placing my backpack down next to the door. Where was he? "Mark? I've got some good new! Where are you?" I tried again. I traveled back into his…our bedroom to see him curled into fetal position in the middle of the bed. "Mark," I said softly. I took off my jacket and scarf, cursing the cold weather outside, and pulled my hair out of it's pony tail. I slowly crawled into bed with him and wrapped my arm around his waist. I leaned over, kissing his neck softly, and whispered in his ear. "Time to wake up," I hummed quietly in his ear a he stirred a little. His eyes fluttered open and he turned so his body was flush with mine.

"Is it three already?" He yawned and smiled. I giggled and leaned down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled us over so he was on top. Always the dominating one. I laughed in my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away from him and rested my forehead against his.

"Remember how I told you about my sociology professor, and how much he hated me and how he was going to fail me for the winter quarter?" Mark nodded and I smiled.

"A-!" I squealed and Mark's eyes widened.

"Babe, that's amazing! I knew you wouldn't fail," He leaned in and kissed me again. "So, how are we celebrating?" I giggled at his attempt at a "sexy" voice.

"Burgers and a movie?" I smiled. Mark leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Sounds great," He moved off me and out of the bed covers. I stared at his chest and he smirked. "See something you like?" I blushed and he laughed. "I'll go make the burgers,". He grabbed his shirt off the floor and headed out into the kitchen. I pushed myself off the bed and changed from my day clothes into Mark's sweats and my tank top. I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Mark whistled at me and smirked. "Have I ever told you how good you look in my clothes?" I blushed and smiled.

"Only every time I wear them," Mark nodded and turned his attention back to the burgers. "Do you want cheddar or swiss on yours?" He looked at me over his shoulder.

"Swiss, please," I smiled and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the middle of his back.

"Hmm?" I leaned my head on him and sighed. "Blue eyes?" I smiled at his nick name for me and sighed again. "Not that I'm not loving this or anything, but I need to flip the burgers. You can cuddle with me later," I could hear his smirk. I unwrapped my arms and moved to sit down on the couch. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. "What movie should we watch?" He asked.

"Something that has to do with Christmas," I said. Mark sighed and flipped one of the burgers.

"Anything but Elf. We've watched that too many time," I got up off the couch and moved to sit on the counter top. He put the pan on the stove and let the burgers sit. I pulled him in between my legs and grabbed his hands.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked him. He shrugged and I sighed. "Come on, there's got to be some movie you want to watch. Anything?" I played with his fingers and he shrugged again. "And the award for most indecisive goes to," I gave him a look and he smirked.

"It's A Wonderful Life," Mark said. I looked down at him, surprised.

"What?"

"It's my favorite Christmas movie. My Mom, brother and I used to watch it every Christmas eve," Mark told me. I was stunned. Mark Fitzgerald, my tough guy, loving boyfriend liked 'It's A Wonderful Life'. I smiled at him.

"Do we have it?" He pulled away from me and went off to look through our DVDs. I hopped down from the counter and tended to the burgers. I heard his footsteps coming back towards me.

"Should I go cue it up?" I nodded and flipped the burgers onto their buns. I put the normal extras on both our burger and brought them over to the couch. I gave him his plate and he smiled. "Why thank you," I smiled and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and pressed play and we began to eat and enjoy each others company, like usual. We finished our food halfway through and snuggled closer together.

"How is your Mom?" I asked, leaning my head against his chest. I heard him sigh and he ran his fingers up and down my back.

"She's okay, she wants us to come down for the holidays. I told her I'd think about it," I sat up and looked at him.

"Why don't you want to go?" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's not that I don't want to go, it's that I'm nervous who might show up. My Dad is known for his terrible timing, so he will most likely show up when I'm there and I really don't want to deal with that, or have you have to deal with my family," I scooted closer to him and put my hand on his knee. He looked up at me.

"I want to go, we haven't really spent a Christmas together, or any holiday. And you know your Mom and brother miss you. Who cares if your Dad shows up?" I said quietly. He shook his head. "I mean, you don't even know he's going to be there," Mark looked at me and gave me a look.

"You really want to go?" I smiled and nodded. "Alright," I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I promise you wont regret it," I whispered in his ear. I felt him shiver and smiled. I knew I had an effect on him, and it made me feel…well pretty damn good.

"How about we call it a night," Mark said quietly. I pulled back from the hug and smirked at him.

"But the movie isn't half done yet," He chuckled and picked me up bridal-style.

"Too bad," I carried me into our bedroom and tossed me gently onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and leaned into kiss me.

"But were going to miss the best part," I acted innocent. He smirked and captured my lips in a fiery kiss. I smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer to me, if that was at all possible. He kissed down to my neck and finally bit me gently. I moaned softly and Mark did it again, trying to make my noises louder. He kissed back up to my lips and bit my bottom one letting me know he wanted to enter.

"M-Mark," I stuttered to get out.

"Hmm?" His lips made their way back to my neck, and his hands made their way to the bottom of my tank top. He began to tug up my shirt, bringing it over my head. Continuing his assault on my neck I tried to speak up, but I was finding it hard.

"U-um, I-" He bit down causing me to moan again, "Could we maybe, not…tonight?" Mark pulled back from my neck and looked at me.

"Not what, Clare? We haven't even done anything," I blushed and Mark sat up away from me. I quickly grabbed my tank top and yanked it back over my head. I scooted over to him and tried to wrap my arms around him but he quickly moved away from me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Mark knew I was going to wait, and he understood that and for the most part respected it. But it was times like these when I wished he maybe was a little bit more understanding. That maybe he would want to wait with me. I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to cry. Hell, I didn't even know why I was crying. Mark turned around and sighed. I felt him walk over to me and his strong arms surrounded me.

"Baby don't cry, please. I didn't mean for it to come out that way," I opened my eyes and Mark wiped away my tears. "You have nothing to be sorry for, it's all on me, okay?" I nodded and Mark leaned down and kissed me gently. "How about we turn in?" I nodded and moved back to get under the bed sheets. Mark turned off the lights and got in next to me. "I love you," He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I love you, too," I said back.

Two Weeks Later

Mark's POV

"I haven't been back here in the longest time," Clare smiled as we drove through her old neighborhood. I squeezed her hand that was holding mine. "It's nice to be home," She rested her head on my shoulder and I smiled. Although I wasn't too happy about going home, I was glad she was happy and that's all that mattered. I turned left onto my old street and drove a little farther. "Are you nervous?" Clare asked. I sighed and looked at her.

"Not really," I lied. I hadn't been home since I left two years ago, and when I left it wasn't on the best terms. I was down right terrified, but I couldn't let Clare know that.

"Well, I'm really happy were here, and maybe we can stop by my parents when we head home tomorrow," I nodded.

"Sounds good to me," She smiled and played with my fingers. I pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Clare sat up straight and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I looked over at her and forced a smile.

"Nothing, let's go," She smiled back and opened her car door and walked around to me. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. We walked up to the front door, I took a deep breath and knocked. Clare squeezed my hand and I looked down at her.

"It will be fine," She said quietly. I breathed deeply and nodded. The door unlocked and opened and my mother greeted us.

"Mark!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I let go of Clare's hands and hugged her back. "Mark, we've missed you so much," My mom said into my neck.

"I'm home Mom, it's okay," I rubbed her back and she pulled back and turned to Clare.

"Hi, I'm Teresa, you must be Clare," Clare smiled and nodded. "Please, come in," Clare headed in first and Mom smirked at me and headed in after Clare. It was good to be home.

"Your house is lovely Mrs. Fitzgerald," Clare smiled at me as I moved closer to her.

"Please dear, call me Teresa," Clare blushed and nodded. "Mark, how about you take Clare and your stuff up to your room, I'll make some lunch," I nodded and took Clare's hand.

"Shall we?" Clare giggled.

"We shall," I took her upstairs and opened the door to my room. Clare walked in and I looked around. Nothing had changed, it was like time stood still. My desk was still cluttered with homework I never bothered to do, and there were some dirty clothes scattered around the place. I heard Clare sit on the bed and she looked at the me. I walked over to my desk and looked at all the pictures. There was one of me and Owen, another of Bianca and I, and one of Clare. "Where did you get that?" I turned to see Clare looking at the pictures also. I picked the picture of her off my desk and brought it over to her and sat down.

"Owen took this during the Vegas dance when I was a junior and you were a sophomore. He tried to get one of us together but by the time I could find you, things were already taking a turn for the worst," I felt Clare take the picture out of my hand. "So, he took this before you went to look for Eli, and he gave it to me the night I got out of juvie," Clare looked at me a sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Some how, you keep making me fall harder and harder for you," I raised my eyes brows, but Clare grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down to her. I kissed her and ran my fingers through her curly hair. She rested one of her palms on my chest and pushed me gently onto the bed. She climbed onto my waist and kissed my neck. I ran my hands up and down her sides and Clare gasped quietly. She bit down on a certain spot and I groaned.

"C-Clare," I felt her smirk against my skin and she kissed back up to my lips. I quickly flipped us over and began to kiss her neck. She gasped and moaned as I nipped at the sensitive skin.

"Mark! Clare! Lunch is ready!" I heard my Mom call up to us. I groaned and fell onto the bed next to Clare. She kissed my cheek and stood up, fixing her skirt and shirt.

"Don't worry, it'll happen," I sighed and smiled at her. I got up from the bed and fixed myself so it was less obvious to tell what we were doing. Clare giggled and offered her hand to me. I gladly took it and we walked out of the room and I flicked the lights off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mine, Chapter Four**

Clare's POV

"So Clare, what are you majoring in? Mark told me, but I can't remember," I smiled and looked up from my food.

"I'm majoring in teaching, I'm hoping to become a middle school english teacher, maybe freshmen in high school," I told Teresa. She nodded and looked at Mark.

"And, how are your online classes going?" Mark shrugged.

"Fine I guess," I put my hand on his knee.

"He's being to modest, he doing really well with his classes," I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"Only because Clare is here to help me, it's pretty tough though, I'm lu-"

"Merry Christmas!" I turned over my shoulder to see Marks little brother Tyler walking through the front door.

"Tyler!" Teresa jumped out of her seat and ran to the door. I turned to Mark and gave him a look. He winked and stood up from he table. "Oh we missed you so much!" Teresa covered her son with kisses and hugs. I smiled at their greeting and waited for Mark to introduce me.

"Hey baby bro," Mark hugged him. "This is Clare, my girlfriend," Tyler smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly.

"You too," Tyler nodded. I waited patiently by Mark side while everyone greeted each other and caught up. I had never been one for putting myself out there, or being outgoing but I was working on it.

"Let me clean up the dishes from lunch and we can all sit and talk," Teresa told her sons.

"Please, Mrs.-" I quickly corrected myself, "Teresa, let me do them. Spend time with Tyler and Mark. It's the least I can do," Teresa smiled at me and hugged me.

"Thank you," She walked into the living room and I headed back to the kitchen to clean up the mess. I began putting the dishes into the sink and washing them, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"You look so sexy right now," I heard Marks voice whisper into my ear. I blushed and continued to do my job. I felt his hands push under my shirt and begin to trace patterns on my stomach. I tried to control myself and focus on the dish, but then he began to kiss my neck and I nearly melted. He bit down gently and I let out a low moan.

"Mark, we can't do this here," I whispered. He smirked into my neck and continued to kiss and nip it gently. I closed my eyes and tried to regain my composure. I nearly dropped and dish when he bit down again. "Please stop," I whimpered. I felt him breath deeply and pull himself away. I turned off the water and twisted around to face him. His face was a little red and his lips were swollen. I stepped forward and closed the small gap between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. I played with the hairs on the back of his neck and tugged at them gently. He moaned I laughed in my head. We pulled away and I rested my forehead against his.

"The things you do to me, Blue Eyes," He pressed his lower half against me slightly and gasped and bit my lip, trying to suppress a moan. I looked up at him and he smirked. I blushed and then I felt him pick me up and move me onto the kitchen counter.

"Mark, people prepare food here," I hit his shoulder.

"I'm not going to do anything we haven't already done," He winked and I leaned down to kiss him again. I ran my fingers through his hair and he ran his hands up and down my sides gently. He licked my bottom lip and I slowly opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to join mine. Our tongues wrestled, Marks winning in the end, and I moved my mouth away from his lips, kissing down to his neck. I nipped and sucked gently and I felt his breathing speed up. He pushed his hands up my shirt and cupped my breasts over my bra. I moaned into his neck and he began to tug and squeeze gently. I pulled back from his neck and looked at him. He smirked and I moved to kiss him. He kissed me back with passion and I moaned.

"Damn, bro, keep it in your pants," He pulled back from our kiss to see Tyler standing in the kitchen door way. I blushed and quickly pushed Marks hands out from under my shirt. Tyler laughed and walked into the kitchen. "Just grabbing a cup of water, don't mind me," I hid my face in Marks neck, I had never been more embarrassed in my entire life. Tyler came over and patted Marks shoulders, "I brought some condoms home, if you need one just ask," I blushed even more.

"Get out of here, Tyler!" Mark nearly shouted.

"No love without the glove!" Tyler shouted back. I pulled back from Marks shoulder and jumped off the counter.

"I'm so embarrassed," I covered my face and Mark pulled me to his chest.

"Baby, don't worry, its really no big deal," I pushed back from him and looked at him.

"Your family is going to think I'm a floozy, this is not good," I shook my head. How could I let this happen? Mark shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. I sighed and covered my face again. I can't believe Tyler walked in and saw us. I can't believe I let Mark touch me like that in his mothers kitchen. Mark pulled me closer to him again and wrapped his arms around me.

"Baby, please relax, everything is okay. If Tyler tells mom I'll explain it was all my fault and that I got carried away, okay?" I looked up into his eyes and sighed. I kissed his chin and he smiled. "I love you, okay? I wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to you," Mark said quietly and then he kissed the top of my head. We stood in the kitchen for a couple minutes, enjoying the silence and each other and then I decided we should go be with the rest of his family. "Do we have to?" Mark groaned. I smiled and took his hand.

"Yes, I don't want them to think I don't like them," I shrugged.

"Not possible, they both love you already," I smiled and blushed. We walked back into the living room and sat down next to each other on the couch. Tyler winked at me and I instantly blushed.

"Where were you two?" Teresa asked. I looked at Mark, hoping he would know how to cover.

"Cleaning the kitchen, where else?" Mark responded. I breathed out and hoped she bought it.

"You know you aren't teenagers anymore, you can tell me if you got caught up in the moment or had sex. You're adults now," My mouth dropped and blushed heavily.

"Mom!" Mark groaned.

"What? As long as your safe and treat Clare with respect, that's all that matters," Teresa shrugged. I couldn't believe she was encouraging us to have sex. Not that I hadn't thought about it, or that I hadn't wanted to but…I made a promise to God. I have to sick by that, right? "Anyway, it's late and I'm heading to bed. Tomorrow were going to the community center to help serve food, okay? Good night," Teresa stood up and headed out of the room. Tyler looked at us and smirked.

"Did that really just happen?" Mark asked. I giggled and nodded, "Completely awkward,". I looked at Mark and he smiled at me.

"If you guys are about to make out, please warn me so I can vacate the premise" Tyler said to us. I giggled and looked over at him.

"Here's your warning then," Tyler's eyes widened and he quickly jumped up and left the room.

"Goodnight!" He called over his shoulder and then I quickly moved to straddle Marks lap. He gave me a look and smirked.

"What's this?" He questioned, moving his hands to my sides.

"Well, I was just thinking about what your mom said about us and it made me think back to the kitchen and well," I shrugged and gave him a naughty smile, "You made me feel good, but I didn't do anything to help you," His eyes quickly covered with lust. I leaned down to kiss him and he pulled me as close to him as possible. I ran my fingers through his hair and rolled my hips gently against him and a moan quickly exited his throat. I did it again and he moaned louder. I kissed down to his neck and continued to thrust my hips when he quickly stopped me.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we should probably move upstairs," He picked me up and quickly took me upstairs to his bedroom. He tossed me onto the bed and covered me with his body. "And as much as I love you in this skirt, it has got to go," He tugged at the bottom of my black, high-waited skirt, tossing it behind him. "Damn Clare, you know what lace does to me," I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair again. His hands made their way to the bottom of my shirt and he quickly pulled that off too, tossing it over his shoulder. I smiled a him and turned us over so I was on top.

"It doesn't seem fair, your fully dressed, but I'm basically naked," I shrugged and unbuttoned his shirt. I pushed it off of him and leaned down to press a kiss in the middle of his chest. I moved off him and unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, leaving him in his plaid boxers that didn't hide his erection very well. I looked up at him and smiled. "Remember, this is all about you," I winked and pulled down his boxers.

Marks POV

Where did this Clare come from? First she gets embarrassed from Tyler seeing us, then she goes all sex kitten, and now she is about to blow me. I felt her pull down my boxers and I looked down into her eyes.

"Clare, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, its no big deal," I told her. God, I hoped she wouldn't agree. It's not that I didn't mind waiting, or "needed" sex, it was just times like these where I'm too horny to function where I regret agreeing to wait.

"I want to," She told me. No use fighting her if she already made up her mind. I sat up off the bed and watched her as she took me in her hands. I moaned from the skin to skin contact. She began to pump her fist up and down slowly and I let my head fall back and my eyes roll to the back of my head. She continued at a pretty slow pace, getting used to everything. I leaned my head back up and ran on my hands through her curly hair. She picked up her pace and I let out another moan.

"F-faster," I moaned again. She picked up her pace one more time and I let out a loud moan. She slowed down and gave me a look.

"You have to be a little quieter, your family is right down the hall," I sighed.

"Alright, alright," She continued moving her fist at a slow pace. I looked down to see what she was doing. Her head moved to the tip of my cock and slowly licked the slit. I gasped and Clare blushed and repeated the action. She took the tip of me into her mouth gently began to suck. I rolled my head back and sighed. She continued her ministrations and I let out shaky breaths. The ball of heat in my abdomen coiled quickly and I ran my fingers through Clare's hair. "Clare, you might want to stop," I warned her, trying to hold back my moans. She released me with a pop and continued to stroke me up and down. I ran my fingers through my hair and felt the coil spring lose. "C-Clare!" I moaned out. I collapsed on the bed and sighed. I felt Clare pull up my boxers and crawl onto the bed next to me. She rested her head on my chest gently and I leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"You know your amazing, right?" I said, still trying to regain my composure.

"Yeah, yeah," She giggled. I interlaced my fingers with hers and sighed.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"I love you, too," Clare replied. I placed another kiss on her forehead and closed my eyes slowly.

**A/N: Alright, I know I haven't updated in the absolute longest time and I apologize. I had exams, and a bunch of other things going on right now. I hope this chapter wasn't as suck-tastic as I think it is. This is my first time actually writing a "sex" scene. Constructive criticism please? Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Three Months Later**

**Back at the apartment**

"Hurry up! They're going to be here soon!" I squealed searching for my bra on the floor of our bedroom. We had gotten caught up in one of our "little" make out sessions while cleaning our room for my Mom and new stepfather, Lucas, visiting. We had seen them over the Christmas weekend after visiting Mark's family, but now that they were finally married they wanted to see our apartment.

"I know, I know!" Mark groaned back at me. I glanced over at him smiled sweetly. He pulled his plaid shirt over his head and I walked around the bed to get close to him. He looked at me and sighed. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I know you're not to excited about this, but please try to act cordial. She's my Mom after all, and I know she's not keen on us living together so soon," I kissed the tip of his nose and his face softened and he smiled.

"Did you just use the words cordial and keen in the same sentence?" He smirked at me. I giggled and rolled my eyes. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I sighed and wanted to melt into his arms but pulled away slowly.

"We have to finish," I said. He sighed again and pulled me close to him.

"But everything is already clean," He whispered to me. I shivered and looked up at him. He cupped my cheek and leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss. I kissed him back shyly, not wanting to go to far into it. Mark kissed my cheek and made a path down to my neck sucking on it softly. I moaned quietly and felt him smirk into my neck.

"We really need to stop," I whispered. He kissed my collarbone and then pulled back to look at me.

"Rain check?" I nodded and he nodded back. I smiled and moved away from him. I fixed the bed sheets that we had messed up earlier while he went to clean the kitchen. I sighed contently and sat on the bed, thinking about our relationship. We had been through a couple rough patches, with me being at school and focusing on the work I needed to get done. But third quarter was almost over, which meant spring break in a week. We were going to be going to the beach, anywhere to escape the cold. I ran my fingers through my hair and smiled. Maybe this could be it? Maybe Mark is "the one". Maybe…maybe.

"Clare, they're here," I heard him call down the hallway. I pushed myself from my position on the bed and quickly walked to the door to open it.

"Hi Honey," My Mom rushed into the apartment, closely followed by Lucas. I gave Mark a look and he shrugged. "This is not what I expected," I turned my attention to my Mother.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"It's way to small, not enough light, and Clare," She groaned, "Would it kill you to clean?" She was talking about the kitchen. I was about to speak up when Mark quickly covered for me.

"Actually Helene," She shot Mark a look, "I mean, Ms. Edwards, the kitchen was my fault. I didn't get to clean it like Clare asked," Mom sighed and looked at me.

"Well, show me the rest of the place," I nodded and walked down the small hallway. "Bathroom, closet, bedroom," I pointed to the different doors. She quickly moved past me and opened the bedroom door.

"And, you two sleep in the same bed, I assume," She said. I blushed and nodded. She turned to look at Mark and I. "You better not be having sex," I blushed deeper and Mark coughed. Mom moved into the room to examine it. Lucas followed after her and Mark and I stayed out in the hallway.

"You owe me, big time," Mark leaned down and whispered in my ear. I nodded and took is hand, squeezing it with mine. "Relax," Mark whispered again. I loosened my grip and waited for my Mother's opinion. I heard her talking with Lucas and he was saying something back. It's not that I didn't _like_ Lucas, it's just, he wasn't my Dad. He never would be. For the past couple years that they had been together, things had been awkward between us. We didn't hug, didn't show much emotion. He was there for my Mom and made it crystal clear that there would be little to no relationship between us. I squeezed Mark's hand again and he kissed the top of my head.

"Well, this place is clearly too small," My Mother complained as she walked past us back into the living room. I sighed and hung my head. Mark pulled me in front of him and squatted down to eye level.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks. You love the place, I love the place, that's all that matters. Okay?" He searched my eyes for doubt. I nodded and followed my Mother to the living room. She was sitting on the couch next to Lucas.

"So, how's school?" She asked me.

"It's good, it can be tough sometimes but I'm pushing through," I told her honestly.

"And you, Mark?" Mark's eyes widened.

"I, uh, it's good," He said quickly. I held back a giggle. He was cute when he was nervous.

"You do online classes, correct? I assume those are easy," I shot her a look and she shrugged. "What? I'm just curious," I rolled my eyes.

"They're just as hard as normal classes, I guess. I mean, business is business you know? Not much you can dumb-down," Mark said. My Mother opened her mouth to speak but shut it.

"So, a business major, eh?" I turned my attention to Lucas.

"Yes, sir," Mark nodded. Lucas raised his eye brows and nodded his head.

"And what do you intend to do with it?"

"Insurance, maybe marketing research,"

"Hm," I rolled my eyes again. The conversation went absolutely no where and I counted down the minutes until they left. Over the next two hours we discussed school various times, the weather, how small the apartment was, and how some woman named Judy insulted Mom at the gym. The time ticked away slowly and finally it was three and they decided to head out.

"We'll be back soon, alright darling?" I nodded to my mother. She pulled me into a hug and I stood in her arms uncomfortably.

"Take care, Mark," I heard Lucas say. "Clare," He nodded to me. They walked out the door and I closed it behind them. We waited a couple minutes and then I felt Mark pressed up against my back.

"Do you suppose they're gone?" He whispered into my ear. I shivered and nodded. "Good," He picked me up bridal style and walked us into the bedroom.

.

**One Week Later**

**Spring Break Trip**

**Mark's POV**

I was nervous as hell, there was no lying. I held Clare's hand as we walked along the shore of the beach. It was now or never. Don't back down! I tried to calm my nerves, taking in my surrounds. I was with my beautiful girlfriend, in the place we had been planning to go to for the longest time. We were finally here. 'Man up, Fitzgerald' my mind screamed at me.

"Something wrong?" I heard Clare's angelic voice ask me. I smiled down on her.

"Nothing, don't worry babe," I squeezed her hand gently and she leaned into my shoulder.

"It's so beautiful…"She trailed off, looking into the sun.

"Yeah," I quietly said back. I let go of Clare's hand and walked towards the water. I rolled up my jeans and stepped into the water. Clare followed in after me, lifting her sundress up slightly. I splashed her slightly and she squealed.

"Mark!" She giggled and splashed me back. I picked her up by her waist and spun her around in my arms and I began to laugh with her. "Put me down!" She giggled again I slowly put her down and she smiled at me. I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you," She whispered in my ear and wrapped her arms around my neck. I shivered and something in me changed. I knew, in this moment I could spend the rest of my life with her. I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Will you marry me?" I asked her. I felt her stiffen and pull back to look at me.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" I asked again, worry in my voice. She looked back and forth between my eyes, searching for something. "Or not…I, um, just forg-" I was cut off by her lips pressing against mine.

"Yes," She whispered and leaned and kissed me passionately. "Yes," She said between kisses, "Yes," I pulled her closer to me and lifted her up. I felt a couple tears run down my cheeks and I smiled brightly. I can't believe this is happening to me, Mark Fitzgerald. The fuck up. The kid voted 'most likely to do nothing'. The kid who told he was nothing, he was going no where. I'm engaged. I'm marrying the girl of my dreams. I set Clare down gently and she cupped my cheeks and wiped away my tears

"Is this why you were so nervous?" She giggled, letting a couple tears run down her cheeks. I leaned down and kissed them away.

"Maybe," I chuckled, "Why are you crying?" I kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around my waist and sighed.

"Because I'm happy," She said simply and shrugged. I kissed the top of her head and sighed. This was perfection.

**A/N: Alright, so basically this was a shit-short-filler chapter. Don't hate me. Constructive criticism? Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just wanted to say something real quick before I start the chapter. Someone made a comment about the time jumps and how they were awkward. I understand where you're coming from, but to be completely honest, there really wouldn't be a story with out the jumps. So anyway, I'll write more of this at the end. Happy reading!**

**5 months later (November)**

**Fitz's POV**

"Today's the day," I whispered to myself as I looked into the mirror in my apartments bathroom. Clare had been whisked away earlier this morning by Alli to be made into the perfect bride (although she's already perfect to me) for this afternoon. Today was the day. Today I was marrying the woman of my dreams. Today, everything changes. I ran my fingers through my hair and tightened my bow tie that Clare insisted I wore on the big day. We picked it out together, although she refused to let me see her wedding dress. Something about bad luck and tradition. I sighed and looked into the mirror one last time.

I walked out of the bathroom into the living room-kitchen area. My brother, Owen, KC, and Johnny were sitting on the couches. The looked at me and smirked.

"You look ridiculous," Owen chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a suit guy, but Clare likes them so deal with it, okay?" I told him. He shrugged and I looked at the rest of them. "Any more smart-ass comments?" I asked. KC shook his head, Tyler shrugged.

"Who are we paired up with again?" Johnny asked.

"Tyler with Darcy, KC with Jenna, Owen with Fiona, and You with Alli, remember?" I told him. Johnny nodded.

"What time are we heading out?" KC asked. "I'm dying to see Jenna in her brides-maid dress," KC nodded and Owen lifted his hand for a high-five.

"Same with Fiona, dude," Owen smirked.

"Can you contain yourself for one afternoon? I want this to be perfect, okay?" I asked Owen. He sighed and turned to me.

"Clare has you whipped,"

"I'm not whipped, I just want her wedding to be amazing," I explained. I looked at the clock on the wall and turned to the guys. "Let's go, it's almost time," I grabbed my keys and walked out of the apartment door, closely followed by my grooms-men.

**Clare's POV**

I felt Alli pin back the rest of my bangs into my low bun. I curled the free pieces as I watched her in the mirror. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. This is it, no turning back. I smiled slightly and felt Alli finish off my hair with hairspray.

"Okay, now for your makeup!" She squealed. I smiled and looked up at her. "Clare, this is so exciting. Who would have thought you would be getting married so early, and to Fi-Mark," She quickly corrected herself.

"Crazy, right?" I said quietly. Alli turned to grab her brushes and looked over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Alli asked. I sighed and looked down on my hands.

"You don't think, were…rushing into this, do you?" I asked her. She sat down next to me and grabbed one of my hands.

"Absolutely not. I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. You guys are in love. You're soul mates, I'm sure of it," She gave my hand a light squeeze. "And I'm not just saying that," Alli stood up and moved back to her make up table. "Now let's get you beautiful!" I smiled and nodded.

"Knock-knock!" I looked over my shoulder to see Jenna, Darcy and Fiona walking into the room. They were followed closely by Jenna and KC's daughter Melody, who was the flower girl.

"No moving! I need to get your make up on, we only have two hours left," Alli told me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to face her. She began to apply the foundation and the girls began to talk.

"So Clare, how are you feeling?" Darcy asked as she sat next to me. I sighed and looked down at my fingers.

"Honestly, I'm so nervous. But it's a good nervous," I told her. She rested one of her hands on my shoulder and smiled.

"Everything will be perfect, I promise,". I heard little feet scamper over to me and I looked down to see Melody smiling at me.

"Auntie Clare, when are you going to have a baby?" Melody asked placing her hand to my stomach. I giggled and touched her hand.

"Probably not for a long time," I laughed again.

"Why not?" Melody questioned.

"Have you and Mark talked about it?" Fiona asked.

"Have you guys…you know?" Alli asked raising her eye brows.

"Yes, we've talked about it. And, no we haven't. We decided to wait," I told them. We sat in a short silence while Alli applied my eye make up.

"Well I think that's great," I heard Jenna say.

"Alright, almost done!" Alli squealed. "Just need to do your lips," She turned back to her make up trunk. I sighed and closed my eyes again. I still couldn't believe this was happening. I was marrying the man of my dreams, but I'm still so nervous. I felt Alli pressed the lip stick to my lips and then quickly followed with a coat of clear lip gloss. "You're done," I heard her say. I opened my eyes and stood up from my chair and walked over to the full length mirror.

"Clare, you look totally gorgeous!" I heard Fiona squeal.

"You make a beautiful bride," Jenna said.

"Baby sister, you look amazing," Darcy smiled and nodded her head. I looked at myself and smiled slightly. I looked perfect.

**30 minutes before the wedding**

**Clares POV**

"Alright, everyone get into their places. Groomsmen and bridesmaids together? Check. Father after? Check. Is Clare coming?" I heard my wedding planner, Vanessa, say through her walkie-talkie. I breathed deeply one last time and stood up. This is it. I walked out of the room and headed down the hallway to the banquet hall where we would have the ceremony. I turned the corner and walked into the lobby.

"Clare!" I stopped and turned to see who called my name. My eyes widened.

"Eli?" I was stunned. What was he doing here?

"Clare," He ran up to me. "I saw the announcement in the papers, and I couldn't believe it," Eli shook his head. "You can't marry Fitz, he's not right for you!"

"Eli, please leave," I said calmly.

"I can't, I can't let you go. I've thought about you every single day since the last night I saw you. Clare, we are meant to be together,"

"No were not," I shook my head. I forced myself to hold back my tears. Eli moved closer to me and cupped my cheek.

"Run away with me," He looked me in the eyes, "We can go anywhere. New York, England, Paris. Where ever you want, we'll go. Come with me," He whispered.

"Eli," I pulled myself away from him. "I don't love you,"

"No," He interjected.

"I'm marrying Mark, I love him and you can't change that. If you really cared you would have called. If you really cared you would have tried to find me. If you really cared you would have never cheated," My barrier broke down and the tears flowed. "But you did and you lost your chance. I'm in love with Mark. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I want to have his children, and I don't want anything to do with you,".

"Clare, I know I fucked up, but give me another chance," Eli took a step towards me.

"Eli, please leave!" I said, angered by the fact he was ignoring me.

"I'm not leaving, I can't let you marry him,".

"Clare? What's going on?" I turned to see Mark glaring at Eli. He looked at me and his expression softened. He walked quickly to me. "What did you do?" He shouted at Eli.

"Nothing, I would never hurt Clare," Eli glared. Mark scoffed and walked over to him.

"You get the hell out of here, right now. Clare told you to leave, and you better respect her wishes," Mark growled at Eli. Eli stepped forward and tried to puff himself up to seem scary, but Mark towered over him. "Did you not hear me? Leave," Mark repeated. Eli shook his head.

"When you get a divorce and are unhappy don't blame me!" Eli shouted. He turned to walk out the front doors. Mark turned at walked back to me.

"Did he hurt you?" Mark asked softly and he cupped my cheek. I melted into his touch.

"No, he didn't," I said quietly. "Everything is ruined though. My make up, the timing, and you saw me before I walked down the aisle," I shook my head.

"Clare, look at me," I looked up into his eyes and he smiled, "You are beautiful. You look amazing in your dress, and on time or not I'm marrying you today. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you," He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go," I said to him.

"Alright," I grabbed my hand and began to walk towards the hall.

"No, I mean let's leave," I clarified. He gave me a look.

"You mean, you don't want to get married?" Mark asked.

"Let's elope,".

"Elope, isn't it a little late for that?"

"No, please," I clasped my hands together and pouted my lips. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Well, how can I say no to that?" He took one of my hands and kissed it. "Let's go," I smiled and we walked hand in hand out of the building.

**Marks POV**

"Take a left," I turned the steering wheel. Clare was directing me to her dream wedding location. Away from friends, family, and relatives that we were forced to invite to be "nice". Clare's cell phone began to ran and she pulled it out from the glove compartment. "Turn right at this light," I nodded and Clare answered the phone, "Hello? Oh, hi Alli. No I'm fine, I'm with Mark. Things came up," I chuckled and grabbed Clare's free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She turned to me and blushed.

"Yes, were still getting married. Alli! Come on, we just wanted something more…private." I shrugged and nodded. "Alright, sounds good. Right, no love without the glove, got it. Bye," Clare shut her phone and dropped it in her lap. "And award for most annoying best friend ever goes to…." I chuckled.

"How's it going back at location A?" I asked. Clare shook her head and sighed.

"Panic, apparently. I guess your not supposed to change your plans last minute on your wedding day. Who would've known?" Clare shrugged and giggled.

"Surely not us!" We laughed and slowly grew quiet. "Clare?" I looked at her. She looked back and smiled. "Do you miss him?" I asked quietly. She paused and looked down on her our hands.

"Honestly?" I nodded, "Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if he never cheated, if you never would have rescued me that one night. But then I think about how everything would have played out. How, Eli and I are too different, and how we want different things. How even if we got married, had kids, lived the perfect life…I would have still gone running to you. Because you're my guy. My rock. You know me better than anyone," She touched her hand to my cheek and my skin tingled at her touch, "And, honestly, I don't miss him. Because I have you, and that's all I need," Clare leaned over and kissed me softly on the cheek. "Oh, and turn right here," I felt her smile against my cheek.

**A/N: WEDDING WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER. Just so everyone knows! Thank you all for reading. Constructive criticism? Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I know it's been like 10,000 years since I've updated but it's summer and now I will have a lot of time to update. I'm also reworking my Breakfast Club story. Alright, so this contains my first legit sex scene. So constructive criticism would be rad. I don't think it's good but whatever.

**Chapter 7**

**Mark's POV**

"Do you, Clare Diana Edwards, take Mark James Fitzgerald to be your husband?" Clare squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"I do,".

"And do you, Mark James Fitzgerald, take Clare Diane Edwards to be your wife?" I winked at Clare and squeezed her hand back.

"I do,".

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," I quickly swept Clare into my arms and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around my shoulder and we stood up together.

"I can't believe it. Were married," Clare took my hand and smiled brightly. I smiled and pulled her close to me.

"Alright kids, I know you're all 'lovey-dovey' and what not, but you need to get a move on. I've got a 3'oclock coming in and I need to get this place ready," The 'priest' pushed us out the door and we made our way to my car.

"So this is your 'dream' wedding location, Mrs. Fitzgerald?" I asked, opening her car door. She sat down and pulled her dress in after her.

"Yes, but it's not the room or anything, it's the space behind it. Before this place became what it is now, there used to be a play ground and my family came every Sunday after church until Darcy and I were too old to enjoy it," I reached over and grabbed her hand. Clare turned and smiled brightly, "There are so many good memories here, so I thought 'Why not add one more',". I nodded and brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it. "So Mr. Fitzgerald, where to now?"

"Anywhere, just drive,". We hadn't picked out a location for our honeymoon considering we didn't have enough money to afford it. I nodded to her demand and pulled out of the parking lot. I could feel Clare's hand gently shaking in mine and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I'm nervous," She said quietly. I wracked my brain to see if I could figure out what she was nervous for, and then it dawned on me. _The wedding night_. It had meant a lot to Clare that we hadn't had sex until we were married, and now it was all she was thinking of.

"Don't be nervous, we don't even have to do anything, we can wait a little longer," I prayed she would disagree with me. It's not that I minded waiting a little longer, it's the fact that I had dreamed about this for months since I proposed and I would have to still wait. Clare looked at our hands and hesitated.

"No, it's okay," She turned to look at me. "I just don't want to seem like some stupid virgin," I sighed. I knew it bothered Clare that I was a bit more experienced than her, and I had told her that none of those other girls mattered. All that I cared about was her and being in that moment with her.

"You're not. I love you, virgin or not. You are my world," I told her honestly. Clare blushed and smiled at me.

"Let's head home," She said. I nodded and drove back to our apartment.

. . .

**Clare's POV**

We arrived back at our apartment and I gasped as I entered the room. It was filled with votive candles, rose petals on the floor leading to the bedroom and soft music playing in the background. I turned to Mark and he closed the door behind us.

"How did you…" I trailed off and he came close to me, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"I may or may not have given Alli the key, and she may or may not have come and decorated," Mark told me. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"It's perfect," I whispered against his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him, using more pressure, wanting to build up the passion. I felt Mark's arms move from my waist to under my legs. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bedroom. He gently laid me on to our bed and stood in front of me and removed his jacket and undershirt leaving him in his pants. "Wait," I said and I stood up from the bed, "I'll be right back,". A couple days before the wedding, the day before my bachelorette party, Alli had forced me into going shopping for lingerie for the wedding night. We had gone into Victoria Secret and after a very long and stressful two hours, we decided on a simple white lace set. I went from the bedroom to the bathroom to change into the panties. I gently pulled my wedding dress off and looked into the mirror. "Breathe, Clare, it'll be okay. Everything will be fine," I told myself. I pulled on the panties and felt myself blush. Sure, Mark had seen me in my panties before, that was nothing new. But now he was going to see what was underneath them and that made me extremely nervous. I took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom. Mark had taken off his pants and was laying back on the pillows. I cleared my throat and he quickly sat up.

"Clare," His eyes widened and I blushed even more, if that was at all possible. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down on the ground.

"Do you like it?" I asked, being brave and looking directly at him. Mark got of the bed and walked over to me and cupped my cheeks.

"You are so beautiful," He told me and leaned down and captured my lips in a slow, heart stopping kiss. I felt all my worries melt away as he pulled me close to him. I broke away from him and walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. Mark followed quickly after me and I laid back. He moved over me and kissed my neck. I gasped as his lips reached my weak spot behind my ear and he bit down lightly.

"Mark," I breathed. I felt him smirk against my skin. He loved it when I said his name when we were intimate. He bit down a little harder and ran his hands all over my body. He cupped my breasts and I arched up to allow him the opportunity to unclasp my bra. He quickly took the offer and moved his hands to my back. It took three or four tries but he unclasped the hooks and pulled off the lace material. I blushed in an instant feeling his eyes travel over the newly exposed skin. His eyes came up to mine and smiled slightly.

"Don't be embarrassed. You are beautiful," Mark told me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me and I captured his lips in a kiss. I felt his heart beating fast and I felt comfort in knowing I wasn't the only who was nervous. I ran my hands from his neck down his chest to the band of his boxers.

"Can I take them off?" I asked in between kisses.

"Please," He replied. I let out a nervous laugh and pushed his boxers down his legs. He kicked them off and I felt his manhood press against my thigh and gasped. I didn't think I would ever get used to that feeling. I felt Mark move his hands down to my panties and his hands slipped behind them and he grabbed my butt and I let out a squeal.

"Can I take yours off?" He asked. I nodded and he moved his hands from my butt to the waistband and pushed them down my legs. I was now super aware of how bare I was in front of him. "I can't believe this is finally happening," Mark whispered and I smiled and pulled him to me and kissed him. He picked me up and moved me so my head rested on the pillows. "I'll be right back," He told me. He moved off of the bed and opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out a small foil package.

"Mark, we…uh, we don't need one," I told him. He gave me a confused look, "I'm on the pill," I explained.

"You never told me?" He asked.

"It never came up," I tried with a small smile.

"You should have told me," Mark said seriously.

"Can we talk about this later? I kind of really want you," I smiled and Mark rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay," He laughed and came back to the bed and climbed over me. He pushed his hands between my thighs and moved them apart and came closer to me. "Let me know if I hurt you, okay?" Mark looked into my eyes and I nodded. I placed my hands on his shoulders and waited from him to place himself at my entrance. "Here we go," He whispered and I felt him push into me. I winced at the intrusion and I was quickly surprised that the pain was not as bad as I thought it would be. It was more uncomfortable than painful. I closed my eyes and Mark was very patient as I adjusted to him being inside me.

"Mark, move please," I told him. He nodded and pulled out slowly and pushed back in. He groaned and let his head fall into my chest.

"Clare, I'm not going to last very long," He told me. I nodded and let my head fall back onto the pillows. It was an amazing feeling to say the least. Mark thrust a couple more time into me and he groaned loudly. "C-Clare," I felt him let himself go. He stopped moving and I blushed awkwardly not knowing what to do now. He moved himself out of me and I moved to grab my panties off the floor. "Where do you think your going?" He asked.

"Well, we finished," I said nervously.

"Not yet," He moved me back to rest on the pillows and kissed down my body landing right above my opening.

"Mark…what?" I question and then I felt his lips on me. He licked and sucked my clit in between his lips and I felt his finger slip inside. I arched my back and let out a moan. He moved his tongue and finger faster and I bucked wildly. I felt a coil behind my belly button wind up and soon it sprung loose. "Mark, oh, Mark," I moaned loudly. Mark gave me one last lick and pulled back. I looked down on him and ran my fingers through his hair. He moved up next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So, was it what you imagined it to be?" Mark asked.

"Yes, it was better than I imagined," I told him with a lazy smile. I turned and laid my head on his chest and Mark moved to wrap the bed sheets around us.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Fitzgerald, I love you," Mark whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
